HetaOni Chaos
by Everlasting Faerie Light
Summary: What happens when Hungary forces the nations to watch HetaOni on youtube? How will they react? Rated T for language. Slight USUK, slight GerIta, slight Spamano.


Japan took a sip from his tea. He winced at the heat, realizing that he should've let it sit for a bit longer. He closed his eyes and breathed in, thankful to be back in his house alone. He felt like he'd been away from home for way to long…surrounded by noisy boisterous western nations and petty arguments.

The worst part is that he can never voice his opinions during world conferences because America always rattled off about nonsense that Japan felt pressured to agree to; France and England were always at each other's throats; Russia just sat there with that eerie smile on his face as he looked at China; Italy talked about nothing but pasta, girls, and siestas; and, Germany always ended up losing his temper and yelling at the top of his lungs.

The atmosphere was stuffy there, to constricted for Japan to handle. Here, he could breathe in and revel in the silence.

Just as he was about to take another sip from his tea, his phone rang, earsplitting and shrill. Japan let out a tiny breath and stood up from the ground, wincing at the slight pain in his back. He carefully walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshimoshi?" he said.

He was answered by a sniffle and than a cough. "J-Japan?"

He frowned. It was Hungary. And she sounded like she was crying. Why would she be crying, and why would she be calling Japan? Did something happen?

"Hungary-san?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, Japan!" she wailed, her voice shaking as the sobs cascaded from the receiver. Japan held the phone away from his ear, wincing. That woman could definitely scream.

"What's the matter?" he demanded, panic filling his chest. Did something happen? What was going on? Is someone hurt? Japan never thought that Hungary was one for tears.

"I-I'm so glad y-you're alright! I called everyone else and they're okay too…but…it was so a-awful…but it was really good too…and WHERE THE FUCK IS SEVENTEEN PART TWO?"

Japan didn't know what to say. What was Hungary talking about? She wasn't making any sense whatsoever. But she sounded hysterical enough that Japan was sincerely worried.

"Calm down, Hungary-san. Please tell me what happened."

There was another sob. "I-I can't explain it over the phone. I'll have to show you. I-I'm calling a w-world meeting right now! Come to the conference room as f-fast as y-you can. T-Tell the others as well."

Without another word, the phone call ended and Japan sighed. He didn't want to go to the conference room after he had just gotten back from it. He was actually enjoying his time alone in his house.

Well, you are a nation. Duty calls.

Japan put the phone back and headed out of his house for another world meeting.

All the nations gathered at the long conference table, and Japan sighed to see that the pattern was repeating once again.

"Dude, why the hell are we back here? I was in the middle of eating this freaking awesome burger…"

"America, you are such a bloody disgusting twit!"

"Oh, Angletarre. There's no need to be so unpleasant…"

"I wasn't talking to you, frog!"

"Western nations are so immature, aru…"

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

"Pasta!"

"Mein Gott!"

Plus, there was the added addition of the other outside nations, including the Nordics, the Baltics, both Russia's sisters, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Romano, Prussia, Poland, Spain, Austria…and just everybody was here. Japan was starting to get a headache.

"Everyone! Shut up!" screamed a hysterical Hungary, whose eyes were red as tears dripped down her face. She raised her frying pan threateningly and sneered.

Everyone fell into shocked silence.

"Kesesese, Hungary. You look like shit," Prussia remarked, his red eyes glinting.

Hungary looked like she was about to yell at the ex-nation, but her face started to crumble and she erupted into choked sobs once again.

"O-Oh, G-Gilbert…I'm just s-so glad you're alive. I saw you d-die…I saw you all…"

She covered her face with her hands.

Prussia's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at the usually strong nation. Everybody just stared at her as she continued to cry.

"Hungary, what is going on?" Austria asked, concern laced in his tone.

Hungary sniffed and wiped her eyes before taking a shuddering breath.

"I-I…well…you see, I was on youtube last night and I found this sort of fanmade RPG…"

Japan deflated a tiny bit. Of course Hungary would get all emotional over something like this and call a meeting about it.

"…So you're telling us that you called us here because you got all emotional over some fanmade videos on youtube?" America asked.

"Well y-yes…but let me explain! This RPG is so sad! E-Extremely sad. B-But it's really good too…It's r-really long but I think y-you all ought to s-see it. I can't believe that I-I'm forcing myself to w-watch it again…but I sort of w-want to because it was really good…"

Hungary was blubbering, shaking her head back and forth as she twisted her hands together.

"Ve, don't cry Hungary. We'll watch it if you really want us too," Italy said softly with a light smile. Both Germany and Romano glared at him, but they didn't say a word.

Hungary seemed to brighten a bit, but she was still crying. She continued, "It's c-called HetaOni and it's made by a fan of ours. Y-you know how we found out that w-we have a fan base and that p-people write a lot of fanfiction about us and make a lot of fan art?"

Japan, and the other nations cringed at the scarring memories of the very…explicit fanfiction and art they had discovered.

"W-Well…people make RPGs as well. I've watched three so far, but there are more. RomaHeta, HetaQuest, and HetaOni. B-Both RomaHeta and HetaQuest were really good and we have to w-watch those as well sometime…b-but…HetaOni…I-I c-can't…" she took in a deep shaky breath as she shook her head.

This was ridiculous. But Japan didn't say anything. He realized that Hungary had managed to capture everyone's interest…even Germany's.

He knew that he was going to be stuck with the nations all night to watch an RPG about he and the rest of the nations.

"Fine. I'll watch the bloody thing, but if I am paired up with either the frog or America, I will sincerely…" England began, his cheeks growing red.

America seemed a bit scarred as well. France on the other hand smirked and said, "You know you love it, mon ami…"

Hungary quickly shook her head. "T-There isn't direct romance in this one…well…it is implied that England is paired with America, b-but nothing weird happens. I promise. The only real romance in it is between Italy a-and…um…Hol-uh…well you'll see"

Hungary looked at both Italy and Germany. Italy's face immediately turned red.

"What is it about, aru?" China asked curiously. Everyone decided to ignore England's red faced grumbling.

Hungary sighed before answering, "Basically, it's about the axis and allies entering a haunted mansion and there's this thing that is trying to kill them…it's like this weird alien monster demon mutation thingy. But everyone calls him Steve."

"Steve?" deadpanned England.

"Hahahaha, what a lameass name," America burst out.

"Italy's the main character and…well…I can't say much more. You'll have to watch it. Everyone get comfortable because we'll be here all night," Hungary announced before getting out of her seat to pull the projector down. She then got out her laptop and started to connect it so that the computer screen would show up on the projector.

She shut off the lights and everyone fell silent as she typed youtube into the address bar. Then, in the search bar, she typed, "HetaOni part 1."

Hungary clicked on the first video, and they began to watch.

Everybody was generally silent as they watched the video. The only thought that could form in Japan's mind was that this was a letdown. How could he take an RPG seriously? The little version of him looked ridiculous, and both Germany's and England's character pictures looked absolutely ridiculous.

"What the bloody hell? I look like I was drawn by America!"

"Vhat is the meaning of this? I look ridiculous!"

"Shut up! Don't worry. Your pictures change later," Hungary insisted.

Japan was surprised to see that he was the first one to fight the monster. This Steve creature was sort of scary. But it was still rather laughable.

Hungary kept clicking on part after part. The nations were all silent as they continued to watch it. A morose silence filled the room and Japan realized that he was growing uneasy. What was this emotion? What was happening?

Why was Italy acting so strangely?

Everybody gasped when Italy trapped all of the nations behind bars, and when both Japan and America went back in time to see Italy die after he defeated the monster.

Japan understood this uneasy feeling as the Italy in the RPG told Germany, "I don't want to die here…"

Japan started to blink back tears and he took a deep breath, telling himself how foolish he was being. This was just a fan made RPG for crying out loud! He quickly gazed at everyone else, whose eyes were glued to the screen. He wasn't surprised to see tears spill down Germany's cheeks and Italy's shoulders shaking.

It got even worse from there.

The part where Italy reflects on the first time loop was unbearable for Japan. The dialogue was appalling yet beautiful…the way the characters disappeared one by one…the way America stated that both Canada and England meant so much to him and how he wanted to stay with them until the very last moment…the way both Germany and Prussia told Italy to get out before they died…

Everyone was sobbing now.

Japan himself was crying. He felt the tears spill down his cheeks. He heard the sniffling all around him. He was surprised to see that even Russia was shedding tears.

Then there was the part where the Japan in the RPG had Italy read the letter…

"…and then I'll cry and then…and then…Look around yourself…"

Japan didn't know if he could handle this any longer, but he forced himself to keep watching as Hungary clicked part after part. He realized that with each passing part, his affection for his fellow nations grew and grew.

What if this really did happen to him? What if he died? What if he had lost everyone?

His heart went out to Italy. He turned around to see that Italy's eyes were glued to the screen, his face pale and his eyes rimmed with red as the tears kept falling. Germany's state wasn't much better.

Both Romano and Spain were also emotional wrecks…to the point where Romano was actually clutching desperately to Spain.

Then there was the part where Germany visited Italy's dead body. "So this is what it feels like…to lose a friend…"

Both Germany and Italy let out loud sobs. Romano reached out and grabbed his brother's shoulder, tears falling from his own cheeks.

This was out of control.

But no one asked Hungary to stop playing it.

So she kept on going, part after part.

England sacrificing himself…

America protesting…

England going blind…

Both America and England were pale and shaking uncontrollably. But they didn't say a word.

Then…Italy not breathing…and going…going…

Holy Roman Empire…

"SHIT! I LIKE TOTALLY SAW THAT COMING!" Poland yelled, pointing at the screen, the tears spilling from his eyes wildly. Everyone Shhsh'd him and continued watching.

But all too soon, the series ended with Japan screaming Italy's name.

Hungary turned on the lights and stared at the other nations numbly.

Fresh tears were spilling from her eyes. "W-Well?"

Everyone let it all out. The sobs were deafening as they filled the room. America and England were clutching each other as if the world would fall apart if they let go of each other. Germany and Italy were doing the same. Spain and Romano both sat there, holding each other's hands as they both cried. Russia was clutching onto both of his sister's hands, all three of them letting the tears fall. France, Prussia, and Canada were all huddled together, wallowing in their misery. China and Korea were near the corner of the room, letting it all out…everyone was an emotional wreck.

Japan joined both his brothers and wrapped his arms around them. A part of his mind was scolding him for letting his control slip over a fanmade RPG game, but it made him realize how much it would hurt if he lost anyone…even Russia.

After everyone settled down, Romano hissed angrily, "That's it? IT JUST ENDS? WHAT THE FUCK?"

Hungary sighed and responded, "Yeah. The creator has been on hiatus for a long time. No one knows if it'll ever be continued or not."

"There's no seventeen part two? What the bloody hell! This is preposterous!" England yelled, his voice shaking, as he clutched on to America.

"You know…there is a continuation story on fanfiction…" Hungary said with a small shrug.

It was about six in the morning by the time everyone went home, emotionally drained and devoid of sleep.

However, all the nations, including Japan, found themselves on fanfiction to find this damn continuation story…


End file.
